A Light to the Future
by Biskoff
Summary: When an asari exploration ship discovers Earth in the 2030's humanity is thrust into a galaxy beyond their dreams. As the fledgling Alliance gains an embassy, its leaders are informed of a nightmarish truth. The Reaper threat pushed the Citadel to grow, advance and never look back. To prepare for the coming war, to compete against giants, humanity has some catching up to do.


Citadel, Presidium, 46782 BCE

The Conduit had worked. Against all odds _it had worked_. They had been successful in the creation of a mass relay. As Lusek stared out at the empty presidium, where his people had held dominion for over fourteen thousand years, he could not believe their civilization had come to this. A few dozen of the greatest minds in the Empire, alone at the heart of the galaxy…

He wondered, he hoped, he prayed that the cryo-pods on other worlds would be more successful than the ones on Ilos. That perhaps the prothean people would rise again.

One of the other scientists caught his attention as she walked towards the receiver relay holding a fairly large piece of equipment.

He had seen her cradling it closely earlier, and she had apparently been distracted with it for some time before they had departed through the Conduit. He made his way over to her as she struggled with a ladder to reach the top of the relay.

"Besan." She nearly dropped the device as she started at his voice. Then clutched it even tighter to her chest, as if her life depended on it. A morbidly humorous thought. They would all die here without food or supplies. "You brought that with us. You have focused on that apparatus more than you have on our task. What is it that you hold so dearly?"

Besan nervously glanced away from him and shifted the metal box in her arms.

"I had an idea, as we prepared to alter the Keepers. Our trip to the Citadel was dependent on the receiver relay still being in place but there were records of the time before the Reapers came. The Keepers moved equipment and furniture around the Citadel without reason or explanation. I believe that since the Keepers have not touched the relay, then perhaps they will continue to do so."

She nodded her head at the relay next to them. "If there is any luck in this universe, then the Keepers will ignore this addition to the structure."

She paused and moved her gaze to the device she had spent so much time on.

"I've uploaded files about the invasion through the Citadel, Reaper attack patterns and indoctrination. Even some of our technology. There are pictograms and images about what we have discovered of this cycle of extinction. I included data on chemical elements, mathematical principles and physics equations in addition to most of our languages. They are universal constants; future races should be able to piece things together and… it should activate once it detects someone who isn't indoctrinated. Or a Keeper." Besan added as one of the insectoids ambled past them.

Lusek listened to her reasoning. He supposed she had a point. Another failsafe added to what they were already doing would not be a mistake. They had no idea how many communication beacons remained on their destroyed colonies, or if the next civilization would be biologically suited for their worlds. The Empire's final message might never be heard… but _here_ -at the center of the relay network- this cache would be found.

"Very well. You should have mentioned this earlier. It would have been better if we had crafted it to interface with their consciousness. Hopefully they will be capable of understanding this device. Let me help you attach it to the relay."

* * *

Citadel, Private Council Chambers, 2041 CE

"…and we understand that your Alliance is still in its infancy. However this information is of the utmost importance and it is always forwarded to the appropriate personnel once an embassy has been granted here on the Citadel."

Elizabeth Levy, first President of the Systems Alliance, looked utterly forlorn. To her side was Fleet Admiral Denisov. The man wasn't an Admiral of much of anything really -the first of the orbital shipyards were only just entering the final phases of construction- but he was still head and shoulders above her in terms of military analysis. But she knew enough to understand the ramifications of what she had been told.

First contact had been made by an asari exploration craft several years ago, and the human race had both united and fractured in ways that were unbelievable. The Systems Alliance was forged out of the need to have a unified presence to the rest of the galaxy, but no one was really sure as about the fate of the current nations. Would they dissolve? Were they a thing of the past? How powerful was the Alliance going to become and what authority would it have over Earth?

But that was neither here nor there… this briefing, this report by the Citadel Council itself….

It was 'common knowledge' to the numerous species of the galaxy that the protheans had constructed the mass relays. 'Common knowledge' they had built this immense space station. And now she was learning that such 'common knowledge' was a lie. A _farce_ the Council kept going to prevent panic, to keep from tipping their hand too soon.

The protheans had been destroyed. Annihilated. Pushed into extinction by a race no living species had ever seen.

The first asari explorers had found a time capsule, a computer with hardware more advanced than anything they had encountered. The explorers had been sworn to secrecy and the asari Matriarchs had begun to silently expand their military. The salarians arrived mere decades later and the most powerful dalatrasses had been informed. They too had placed new emphasis on advancement and strength. The turian Primarchs had been told after the end the Krogan Rebellions and their ascension to the Council.

The leaders of every race considered 'worthwhile' in the galactic state of affairs was informed and silently encouraged to promote scientific advancement and martial might. Some leaderships, like the drell, hanar and batarians, did not believe in the Council's warnings. Humanity was free to do the same, to putter along as the rest of the galaxy continued to arm itself.

In public the Citadel Council was a beacon of cooperation, understanding, and dedicated to furthering peace. Now she was the first human to learn that every major race in the galaxy had been preparing for a war most had no idea was coming.

It was terrifying, the thought and effort these aliens had put into this charade. The rachni and krogan wars had been terrible, but in the end were used to further justify military buildups.

'Never again' was the reason given for the colossal fleets of turian warships, for the salarian cybernetics and weapons projects, for the huge quantities of element zero the asari fed into their vessels.

 _'Never again.'_ She thought. It was a barefaced lie and the unashamed truth.

Still. She was the President. She represented Earth - _'Terra, Sol 3, the Alliance can't even decide on what to call our own world'_ \- and all its peoples. She needed to show strength here, now more than ever.

"So tell me, say I believe you. Say I believe _this_." She gestured at the data scrolling across the table between her and the Councilors. "What exactly do you want of humanity? We already planned on building an interstellar military anyway. We are already beginning to institute a new, merged organization and will be constructing ships of our own within a few years."

What could Earth, one planet, offer to these giants? The Alliance was already developing plans to colonize and even perform terraforming experiments, but there was nothing concrete yet. There was nothing immediate that humans could do.

The asari, Tevos, who had been appointed Councilor a decade ago, took the lead.

"The same thing we ask of all races. We do not know if these Reapers will arrive in our lifetime. But we prepare all the same. The protheans had evidence that a race called the inusannon was destroyed by them 127,000 years ago. Time is not an issue to these monsters. We ask that you prepare. To evolve and grow in numbers and in strength." Tevos remained remarkably placid, as if she wasn't speaking of such dire things. "Citadel law states that all species have colonization rights to the areas immediately surrounding their homeworlds. Every system within two hundred light-years of Sol is now Alliance territory, barring contact with another civilization in that region."

Levy winced internally, she was still getting used to such massive scales. Tevos continued speaking, though she was certain there was some sympathy in the alien's eyes.

"STG has been running simulations about human development-" both Levy's and Denisov's eyes narrowed sharply. "Don't worry, they do this with everyone. It's about economic growth, industry, colonization, and military trends. They do this for every race and are constantly updating their figures. Councilor Vish, if you would."

The robed salarian took over speaking. "You humans have some impressive statistics. It's the reason why we've been… what's the human phrase… 'fast-tracking' your species. Considerable future for large-scale industry. Good discipline, militaristic, but not inherently warlike. Potential for population growth with the ability to _curb_ that growth." Levy knew the Councilor was speaking of the krogan with that. "Ability to culturally adapt to changes relatively quickly. Motivated in multiple points of scientific development. Humans will have much to offer the galaxy in a century or two."

The salarian smiled at her, and she really had no idea how to respond to such a clinical breakdown of her species.

Fortunately, Admiral Denisov did. "While I am pleased that this Council sees us as a potential ally, and not as a species to be discarded, that still does not quite answer the question. Now I'm sure it's nowhere near as impressive as your own analysis but we have looked at the Citadel as well. This information simply puts things into a new focus. You've divided general responsibilities and fields of development to specific races. We had thought it strange that any government would yield to the others so completely in such areas, but if there is a clear goal in mind and cooperation is assured… it makes sense. Divide and conquer, we call it."

He gestured to each Councilor as he continued. "The asari dominate the arena of mass effect, the salarians in particle technology and cybernetics, while the turians have huge shipbuilding complexes and military infrastructure. The other races as well." Denisov worked his mouth silently for a few moments before plunging ahead. "So is that what this is? Determining what we terrans are going to focus on?"

He didn't look pleased, but then learning that there was a species of genocidal killer robots and a multi-millennial conspiracy to prepare against them would not have been gentle on anyone.

The turian Councilor _'was it Adroxys?'_ finally spoke after remaining silent for much of the meeting.

"No, Admiral. Believe it or not most unified races try to center their efforts on something, whether a technological field or a service to provide, and dominate that niche to ensure continued importance on a galactic scale." The turian's mandibles flared, and President Levy appreciated once again just how different these races were from her own.

"Whatever course of action you humans," the mandible's changed again "you _terrans_ , plan to take… it is yours. That is a principle of this government that we will not abandon. The Alliance is a sovereign nation and no other power can dictate to it. We do not enforce our will on anyone, unless the species in question gives us _immense_ and undeniable cause."

Adroxys stared at Levy hard, his bright violet eyes unflinching. "That being said… whether you believe in this data or ignore it entirely, it is up to you. Any attempt to reveal this information will result in swift action by the STG. We don't have to make physical attacks to humiliate a government or an official in power. But most importantly, who would believe something as bizarre as…" The turian seemed to struggle for words for a moment. "As an immortal race of sentient starships _waiting_ in dark space."

He sniffed derisively. "If it weren't for the evidence the protheans left us I'd have dismissed the entire thing as nonsense."

* * *

As President Levy and her advisor met in her office aboard their transport ship back to Earth, she wasn't entirely looking forward to her future career. There had never been a 'President of Earth' before and no one, especially not herself, knew just what kind of role the position would play. Nobody _really_ knew where the Alliance started and its member states ended. Did the President have any power or was it simply a glorified ambassador to the Citadel?

At the moment she and Denisov had tabled the Reaper discussion. It was simply too big and nebulous an issue to really plan for. Maybe once the Alliance actually had a fleet it would change. But now they were discussing Mars and the few prefabricated structures on its surface. Larger plans for construction, housing, and industry were already underway. It was already a political nightmare.

What would change once the Mars colony was actually up and running. There were already arguments about how the colonists would be represented in the Alliance. Was it a colony that simply obeyed what Earth and the Alliance said? A sovereign nation? Was there going to be Earth citizenship and Mars visas?

There was no precedent, no guidebook, no regulations. Humanity had been flying blind since first contact. It couldn't continue. There would have to be reforms and laws. Restrictions and allowances that the office and the Alliance had to adhere to. Humanity couldn't compete if it was divided against itself. The Alliance needed to be more than what it was... and it fell to _her_.

"This is going to be Hell. Even without Reapers, _Hell_."

Denisov took the words right out of her mouth.

She tried to be optimistic. Fearing the task ahead wouldn't make it any easier. "A small step from man can be become a giant leap for mankind, remember? We start small. Prioritize, try to plan ahead and mitigate problems before they're _problems_. We'll do what we need to do."

Denisov grunted. There wasn't much he could say. Humanity was still constructing its first 'real' space stations and planning future colonies. The only major achievement so far had been the quick establishment of the 'colony' on Mars. More than a few people wanted to see the red planet turned into a giant factory. Thankfully nothing had been agreed yet.

Then the Admiral shifted the conversation. "I've been thinking about what Adroxys said. About making a niche for humanity. I've been mulling over an idea."

"An idea?" The President asked.

"Genetic engineering."

"Genetic engineering." She parroted.

"Yes." Denisov nodded resolutely.

Elizabeth Levy worked her mouth silently for several moments before answering. "From what I've read most races have their own gene modification programs. For diseases and disabilities."

"True. But we were already planning the same, even if it's new technology. It's the only field we aren't utterly outmatched in right now." Denisov paused and switched tracks. "There's talk of a bill being made that will regulate genetic modification. Not many people are aware of it. It regulates what we can and can't do with it. Sasha the Mammoth got people thinking about the future."

Levy nodded. "The Sudham-Wolcott Act. It also regulates what lifeforms can be shipped to Earth. No one wants to lose Earth's biodiversity to an alien ecosystem."

"Yes, I agree with that. But I think we might have something there."

"Define 'something'." The President deadpanned.

"I think you should make a speech that broadens the bill."

Levy narrowed her eyes at him. "In what way?"

Admiral Denisov barreled forward. There was no point in dropping the issue. "Maintain our biodiversity. Catalogue the genomes of humans, plants and animals. Modify them to reduce disease and disorders. These are all things the bill wants. I want us to go further. I want crops and animals modified for off-Earth environments. I want a program that encourages genetic enhancement. A government run- an _Alliance_ run program that eliminates genetic disorders and allows healthier, longer living across the species. I want de-extinction to be a goddamned _thing_. I want- I want a better humanity. If we sell it right we might get the go-ahead we need from the public."

Levy gaped at him in silent shock. She breathed deeply and leaned back in his seat.

For over a minute there was quiet in the cabin.

"That will have to be one hell of a speech. And I'm not sure I want to give it. Gene engineering's always been divisive. There's still people who say modified corn causes _cancer_." She mocked but sobered quickly. "But to offer genetic engineering to the galaxy? Do it to ourselves and specialize in it? God, Alexei there's a _reason_ biological manipulation has been slow. It's too close to playing God to too many people."

Denisov handed her one of the tablets that had been lying on the table next to him. She glanced at the title of the article it was showing. _Transsalarianism And You_

"Did you know that Councilor Vish is only 23% organic? His brain was in the container next to his chair. Normally it's not even in the same room as his body; it's under guard by STG." The Admiral said mildly.

Levy stared at him for a long moment. She shook her head wearily. "That... that doesn't justify-"

"Justify what? Justify that almost 4% of the entire salarian species is so robotic that they'll only die when they _want_ to die? Or when these Reapers show up and kill them? We _need_ something to make humanity relevant. Something that gives us our spot in the galaxy and something that will help us survive if these killer space monsters ever come back. Science fiction is goddamned reality now! We can't pretend it's not!" He urged her.

"But changing the genome for profit is... I can't put it into words. Our DNA is what we are and who we are and how we think. If we just charge in and change it... there's risks. We can't just hit a reset button for _life_. I have reservations." She propped her head up with a hand and slowly massaged her temple.

"It's not just profit or politics. If we can clean up the genome like the scientists back home say we can we'd be improving the human condition to a level we've never had before. We cloned a _mammoth_ right before the Citadel found us. Even the salarians took note of that. They were shocked we managed to do it with the technology we have. If it hadn't been for First Contact we'd have been having this debate all across Earth already. Not to mention there wouldn't be an Alliance to act as a forum for the governments. It'd be in the _UN_." He spat out the last bit. The admiral continued. "I've been thinking about this. Not just genetics but about humanity's place in the Citadel. In the galaxy. We're too small to provide something that takes a lot of people. We need to focus on a field of expertise. One the salarians haven't seized. They've cornered so many experimental technologies we'd be fighting an uphill battle for centuries. It will be hard to compete militarily with the turians. Their entire _culture_ is based on them acting like a giant army. They have more reserve soldiers than we have _people_. We're so new and so small that even pretending to act like a military power would make us look like North Korea. It'll take decades to get soldiers trained and the industry built up. The asari have mass effect covered completely. Their special forces training regimen lasts for longer than I've been _alive_. We're so far behind it's not even funny. It's just sad. You need to see the big picture-"

" _You_ need to see the big picture." Levy interrupted his rant. "If we go head long into this, into mucking around with the building blocks of life, we can't just pull the plug and wash it way. We can't afford mistakes and we can't deny that it will have _consequences_. It will change everything about us. Biologically, culturally, ethically."

Admiral Denisov snorted. "Everything about humanity is changing anyway."

Levy scowled at him but quelled her immediate response. He wasn't wrong on that. Everything _was_ changing. Humanity _did_ need a direction instead of flying about trying to do a dozen things at once. If the Alliance could start something... could make Mars a success and prove Earth needed a united front...

She thought it through in her head. Damn her for thinking it and damn him for giving her the idea in the first place. They could make the Alliance mean something to Earth, get the Mars colony additional support and funding and test run a genetics program. If it worked it would change the path humanity was taking. If it worked.

"If we do this-" Levy spoke over whatever Denisov was about to say. "If we do this, we start small. Trials and test runs and simulations until we are absolutely certain nobody will be accidentally sterilized or killed. We pitch it as medical advancement. Genetic healing and treatment instead of modification and engineering. We start _small_. We can offer it to the first Mars colonists if they want it. Do the first trials there. It might be easier and safer to monitor them on the colony instead of Earth. If it's a success... we'll see what happens."

* * *

AN: This is an older Mass Effect idea, modified slightly from what it used to be. Here the protheans managed to leave a time-capsule, similar to what Liara did in ME3, on the Citadel. It was found by the asari and classified to the highest levels, only being told to each generation of galactic leaders.

And yes, Elizabeth Levy and Admiral Denisov are names/individuals blatantly taken from Babylon 5. Because I have no imagination for names.

Major differences:  
The Council continues to actively explore. They need allies. They need them now and they need them strong. Asari explorers found Earth in the early/mid 21st century. The races have branched off into multiple fields of science. Mass effect is not the be-all end-all.

The galaxy is still unaware of the threat but its rulers aren't. They've been preparing for as long as they've stood on the Citadel. Every war fought has been used to further support science and strength. Peace and complacency can come when everyone survives.

This actually started as a challenge to wank all the Citadel powers instead of just humans. Most fics only change humanity or give the Alliance an edge. There is also plenty of criticism in the fandom that the Citadel appears too stagnant. Here every race has grown into a specialty and technological advancement is obvious. I think it is a more creative approach than "If the Citadel is stagnant, I'll make humanity creative." This is "If the Citadel is stagnant, I'll make them not."

Here is the response I came up with. I plan on there being about one chapter focusing on each race as I go forward through time until 2183. It will focus on the races and what they are like in this AU while in the background humanity is advancing, growing, and changing. Humanity will get its own chapter but it will be at least after the Council races. I picked genetic engineering because that was the canon Alliance's area of expertise up until it got banned and regulated. Here? Hmm...

I hope people will enjoy this. I think it will be an interesting AU and I intend to have fun with the technology used.


End file.
